Shredder (Live-Action Movies)
The Shredder is the main antagonist of the 2014 Paramount film universe of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''and its upcoming 2016 sequel ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. He is the current and supreme leader of the Foot Clan. He is played by Tohoru Masamune in the original film and Brian Tee''' (who also played DK Takashi in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift) in the 2016 sequel Out of the Shadows. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) Early Life Little is known about the Shredder's history except he actually raised Eric Sacks in Japan after Sacks' father died in Vietnam War and he is such a skilled and ruthless warrior. Present Day and Terrorzing New York City He is the supreme leader of his own army The Foot Clan and he lives with his army in unknown place in New York City and also succeeds to terrorizing the entire city. Activision with Sacks and Getting the New Armor Suit He is actually acting with Sacks to defeat the turtles and to take from them the mutagen, a special radioactive material that created Splinter, his arch-nemesis, and his own sons The Turtles. Later, Sacks tells to his master that The Turtles from Sacks' former days are still alive and living as mutated and big muscular and powerful turtles and they are need to take their mutagen blood to carry out their plan to rule over the entire city. Therefore, Sacks creates and builds for Shredder a powerful, scary and big robotic samurai suit armed with retractable blades and that gives him unlimited powerful superhuman strength and makes him more stronger martial artist that he can ever be. First Confrontation with The Turtles and Battling Splinter After April O'Neil confides with Sachs the existence of the Turtles, the Shredder learns of the Turtles by proxy. He arrives at the Turtles' lair and easily defeats them before engaging Master Splinter. With Splinter defeated, the Shredder captures the Turtles (sans Raphael) and takes his leave. Battling with Raphael and Escape of The Turtles After the first battle with Shredder and Splinter's defeat, Raphael joins up with April and her cameraman Vernon Fenwick to rescue the Turtles. Raph reveals Shredder's plan to spread over the entire city the mutagen as toxic gas and to kill the entire city's civilians in order to rule the city and later, Sacks will get his own money and both Shredder and Sacks will be powerful and rich. Raphael arrives to the prison cells where his brothers are located, in Sacks' mansion and later fighting with Shredder who defeats Raphael and escape away to the city with Sacks to spread the mutagen gas. Later, The Turtles, O'Neil and Vern are out to stop Shredder but got into massive car chase with Foot Clan soldiers and Karai who later being defeated and assumed as dead in the snow after the massive chase. Final Fight with the Turtles on Sacks Industries Tower and Defeat Later, Shredder arrives to Sachs Industries building rooftop to spread the mutagen gas but then, the Turtles and Shredder are fighting each other in a intense and lengthy battle on the rooftop. After that, O'Neil and Fenwick manage to defeat Sacks, and later O'Neil holds the mutagen against to Shredder's eyes which attacks her and takes the mutagen to himself, before that, The Turtles are still fights him and starts to defeat him after they played their own game called "Buck Buck". Later, as the satellite tower on the building is collapsing and the mutagen gas spreading is being extremly stopped, Shredder, O'Neil and The Turtles are all hanging on the collapsed tower, and Shredder throws one of his own blades to The Turtles and O'Neil but then, Leonardo throws the blade to Shredder and wounding him. Later, Leo throws his own sword to Shredder's body and later, the heroes kicks Shredder's head and makes him falling to his defeat. After the battle, the heroes saved the entire city and the day, Shredder in fully wounded and defeated but later takes the mutagen cell and that's what ends the battle. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows The Shredder returns in this film, now unmasked for the first time. This time, he teams up with Baxter Stockman and Kraang to create an army of mutants, with Bebop and Rocksteady as the first. In addition, his armor now looks more like other Shredder renditions'. Trivia *In an early, 2012 draft of the script called "The Blue Door", the Shredder was instead a military man known as "Colonel Schradder" and was revealed later on to be a yellow-skinned, red-eyed alien with the ability to sprout spikes. Before the release of the film it was believed that the character Eric Sacks was the Shredder but this turned out to be untrue due to last minute re-shoots. **Sachs IS the Shredder in the 2014 film's video game, though. *Tohoru Masamune was to reprise the role in Out of the Shadows before Brian Tee took over. *This is the first time that Shredder's unmasked version is hideously scarred. *Since the Shredder was last seen with some mutagen, it's possible that the mutagen made him look younger, hence his recasting. Quotes Gallery Shredder !5.jpg Shredder !5b.jpg Shredder !6.jpg shredder !7.jpg Shredder !9.jpg Shredder !10.jpg Shredder !13.jpg Shredder !17.jpg Shredder !18.jpg Shredder !20.jpg Shredder 2screengrab03_16x9_cropped.jpg zShredder !a2_2014.jpg Shredder TMNT.PNG Shredder Defeat.PNG|The Shredder's defeat Shredder TMNT 2 Out of Shadows.PNG|The Shredder unmasked in the sequel. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Samurai Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Crime Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Ninjas Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Mongers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Barbarian Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Liars Category:Evil from the past Category:Old Villains